Réapprendre à vivre
by doline24
Summary: Suite à un drame familiale, Bella va vivre l'enfer. Bella est forte, elle va se battre. Elle va faire une rencontre. Rencontre qui va changer sa vie.
1. Prologue

Une mère décédée, un père qui se remarie et ma vie devient un enfer dans cette nouvelle famille. Un accident grave, une convalescence douloureuse loin de tout puis une rencontre.

Rencontre qui va changer ma vie.

Aujourd'hui, à 24 ans, je reviens, dans la ville qui ma vue naître avec l'homme de ma vie et un heureux événement à venir, pour assister au mariage de ma meilleure amie. Celle qui ne m'a jamais laissé tombée malgré toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversée.

Je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella et voici mon histoire.


	2. Un début douloureux

Tout a commencé au décès de ma mère, le jour de mes 6 ans. Elle m'avait préparé une fête avec tous mes petits camarades de classe. C'était ma première vraie fête d'anniversaire et surtout celle-ci était organisée par ma mère. La première fois qu'elle prenait du temps pour moi. Son travail en temps qu'assistante de direction du groupe Swan Enterprise lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Elle était l'assistante de mon père depuis que celui-ci avait reprit l'entreprise lors de sa 21ème année (héritage que mon arrière grand père Swan lui avait légué à sa mort). Cependant, tête en l'air comme elle était, elle avait oublié de passer prendre mon gâteau d'anniversaire en forme de couronne de princesse chez le pâtissier. Papa étant toujours au bureau (et oui, il travaillait même le samedi), elle est donc allée le chercher nous laissant, mes camarades et moi sous la surveillance de ma nounou, Esmée Cullen. Elle était venue avec ses jumeaux Alice et Edward, avec qui je joue quand je reviens de l'école. Ils ont tous les deux 2 ans de plus que moi.

Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier, il pleuvait encore sur Forks, pour ne pas changer. Maman était partie depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Je le savais car j'ai regardé l'horloge du couloir quand elle a franchi la porte de la maison, je me souviens que la petite aiguille était sur le deux et quand j'ai regardé à nouveau, après que le spectacle de clown soit terminé, celle-ci était sur le trois. Le pâtissier n'était pas loin, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi maman mettait autant de temps. J'allais demander à ma nounou pourquoi maman n'était pas encore revenu quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée à retentit. Pensant que c'était maman qui avait oublié ses clefs, comme elle le fait tout le temps, je me suis précipité sur la porte pour lui ouvrir. Cependant, ce n'était pas maman derrière la porte mais deux policiers. J'ai tout de suite reconnu Billy Black, le père de Jacob, le meilleur ami d'Edward et M Weber, le père d'Angéla ma meilleure amie. Elle a deux ans de plus que moi mais étant timide toutes les deux, on a réussi à lier une amitié. A leurs visages, j'ai comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas de gâteau en forme de couronne de princesse pour Bella aujourd'hui. Esmée est arrivée derrière moi et m'a demandé de rejoindre mes invités. Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là, c'est que ma nounou venait d'avoir son mari au téléphone, le Dr Cullen, que celui-ci l'avait averti qu'un camion avait percuté une voiture et que la conductrice était décédée sur le coup, qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour sauver ma mère.

L'enterrement a eu lieu deux jours plus tard. Toute la ville de Forks est venue rendre un dernier hommage à ma mère. La famille Cullen était présente pour soutenir mon père et grand père Dwyer, le père de maman avait fait le déplacement depuis San Diego. Celui-ci était dévasté tout comme mon père et ils n'avaient pas dormi, ni l'un ni l'autre durant ces deux derniers jours. Pour faciliter les choses, la famille Cullen nous avait hébergés. Mon père et mon grand père n'avaient pas la force de revenir à la maison. Trop de souvenir. Papa avait demandé à Esmée, qui avait des relations dans le domaine de l'immobilier, de trouver un acheteur au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas garder cette maison, celle-ci lui rappelait trop ma mère. Grand père était reparti après l'entrainement me faisant promettre de toujours garder contact avec lui. Esmée n'avait pas mit longtemps à trouver un acheteur, en effet, un mois après le drame, une nouvelle famille venait tout juste de débarquer à Forks, la famille Hale et ses deux enfants, Jasper et Rosalie, jumeaux de 8 ans comme les Cullen. M Carter Hale, était le nouvel avocat de la société de papa et Mme Liliane Hale était la nouvelle institutrice de l'école. Après avoir vendu notre maison aux Hale, Esmée nous a trouvé une maison non loin de la sienne en pleine foret. Une magnifique villa très moderne, sur trois étages. Elle avait beaucoup de chambre et chacune avait une salle de bain. Ce que je ne savais à cette époque, c'est que l'enfer venait de commencer pour moi.

Durant les deux années qui ont suivi le décès de maman, beaucoup de chose ont changées. Papa travaillait de plus en plus tard, je ne le voyais presque plus. Quand j'avais la chance de passer un peu de temps avec lui, il ne m'adressait pas la parole. Je suppose qui doit penser que je suis en quelque sorte responsable de l'accident de maman. C'est vrai, si elle n'avait pas organisé cette fête pour mon anniversaire, elle n'aurait pas voulu me faire plaisir en me commandant un gâteau en forme de couronne de princesse chez le pâtissier. Elle ne serait pas sortit par ce mauvais temps pour aller me le chercher et ce camion ne l'aurait pas percuté. Je passais donc le plus clair de mon temps chez ma nounou Esmée. Parfois, papa revenait trop tard et je restais dormir chez elle. Durant ces deux ans, Mme Hale a découvert, en me faisant passer des tests, que j'étais surdouée. Elle trouvait que je m'ennuyais en classe et c'était bien le cas. Elle m'a donc fait passer deux classes et je me suis retrouvée à aller à l'école avec Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper et Angéla. Malgré que je connaissais les enfants Cullen et Hale, ils ne m'ont jamais intégré à leur groupe. Pour eux j'étais trop jeune pour rester avec eux et ils me rejetaient. Les seuls moments où Alice et Edward jouaient avec moi, c'étais quand j'étais chez eux. Ils faillaient qu'ils fassent bonne figure devant leur mère. Heureusement pour moi, à l'école, il y avait toujours Angéla.

Durant ma neuvième année, les choses ont encore changé. Papa ne travaillait plus aussi tard, il venait même me chercher en avance chez nounou Esmée. Il passait un moment tous les deux à parler et à rigoler en attendant que je finisse mes devoirs. De temps en temps, Esmée, nous invitait à manger. Carlisle, le Dr Cullen, travaillait beaucoup de nuit. Il était devenu un médecin très réputé dans notre petite ville et il travaillait beaucoup trop et surtout ne revenais que tard le soir. Quand il ne travaillait pas, il finissait toujours par se disputer avec nounou Esmée et il quittait la maison en claquant la porte, laissant une Esmée en pleur derrière lui mais elle retrouvait vite le sourire quand papa venait me chercher. Elle reprochait à son mari de ne jamais être là, de toujours penser à son travail et de ne pas être présent pour les enfants et elle.

L'année suivante, Esmée et Carlisle ont divorcé. Alice et Edward ont tous les deux été très affecté par le changement mais ils avaient Rosalie et Jasper pour les soutenir. Ces quatre là s'entendaient à merveille. A leur petit groupe c'était ajouté Jacob Black et Leah Clearwater. Ils formaient à eux six, l'élite de l'école. Ils étaient populaires et intouchables. Quiconque se mettaient en travers leur chemin en subissait de lourde conséquence. Esmée et Carlisle avaient réussi à s'arranger à l'amiable pour la garde de leurs enfants, la semaine chez Esmée et le Weekend chez Carlisle. A partir de ce moment là, papa aussi a beaucoup changé. Il sortait tous les samedis soirs, me laissant à la garde de Mme Newton, la mère de Mike Newton, le garçon le plus débile que je n'ai jamais rencontré. On avait beau être dans la même classe, il ne comprenait rien à rien. Un cas désespérant.

C'est seulement l'année suivante, l'année de mes 11 ans, que j'ai comprit ce qu'il se tramait. C'était un mardi en septembre, juste avant mon anniversaire qui était le 13. Papa était venu me chercher de bonne heure chez Esmée et comme d'habitude, elle nous a gardé à manger. Pendant tout le repas, j'ai senti papa et Esmée bizarre, ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, ils étaient nerveux et mangeais peu. Alice et Edward ne s'apercevaient de rien, la tête plongée dans leur assiette de lasagne. Lasagne que j'avais moi-même confectionnée. L'avantage d'avoir Esmée comme nounou, c'est qu'elle m'avait transmit sa passion pour la cuisine et que je l'aidais pour tous les repas puisque je terminais toujours mes devoirs avant ses enfants. A la fin du repas, une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle lavée, nous nous sommes retrouvé tous les cinq dans le salon autour d'un café pour papa et Esmée et d'un chocolat chaud pour Alice, Edward et moi. C'est papa qui entama les hostilités :

**Flash-back :**

« Ecoutez les enfants, Esmée et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Alice, Edward, vous savez que vos parents ont divorcé depuis un certain moment maintenant et vous avez du remarquer que votre mère et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Surtout quand je viens chercher Bella chez vous. Nous restons manger et nous passons la plupart de nos Weekend avec elle quand vous êtes chez votre père» Il marqua un temps de silence avant de reprendre « Ce que j'essaye de vous dire les enfants c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour votre maman, sentiments qu'elle partage également. Nous nous aimons et à la fin du mois, Bella et moi allons venir emménager chez vous. Nous allons former tous les cinq une nouvelle famille »

L'annonce de Charlie nous lassa sans voix et puis sans que je ne comprenne quoi que se soit, Alice et Edward se levèrent, me bousculant au passage, me faisant renverser mon chocolat encore chaud sur moi. Ils étaient en colère, cela se voyait dans le regard noir qu'ils me lançaient.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute Isabella » Cracha Edward « Si ta mère n'était pas morte, notre père et notre mère seraient resté ensemble et ma mère ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de ton père »

« En tous cas pour moi tu ne seras jamais ma sœur » Ajouta Alice avant de suivre son frère des les escaliers menant à leur chambre.

Moi je restais là, complètement abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Ils avaient raison, si je n'avais pas fêté mon anniversaire il y a de ça maintenant cinq ans, maman ne serait pas morte, Esmée et Carlisle seraient toujours ensemble et formeraient une famille unie avec leurs deux enfants, tout comme papa, maman et moi. Je me levais précipitamment et sortis dans le jardin direction la forêt. J'avais rendu cette famille malheureuse, je devais m'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. Mon père essaya de me rattraper mais trébucha dans le jardin, j'en profitais pour courir plus vite et de m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il faisait nuit noire et je ne voyais rien. La nuit et mes larmes n'arrangeaient rien. Je courrais jusqu'à épuisement. Je ne savais pas où j'étais mais je commençais à avoir froid et pour couronner le tout, la pluie arriva. Bientôt, la pluie fut si forte que je dû m'arrêter. Je trouvais refuge près d'un grand chêne. Je pris place contre celui-ci. La fatigue et le froid se firent sentir de plus en plus. Et je finis par m'endormir.

Je me suis réveillée trois jours plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital, Esmée et papa à mon chevet. C'est le garde chasse, Ted Meras, qui m'a retrouvée le lendemain matin de ma fuite. J'étais en état d'hypothermie avancée. C'est Carlisle qui m'a prise en charge à mon arrivée à l'hôpital. Quand papa et Esmée lui ont expliqué le pourquoi de ma fugue, il a sévèrement puni ses enfants qui eux n'ont pas hésité à me le faire payer ensuite. A peine de retour à la maison, après plus d'une semaine passée à l'hôpital, Alice a trouvé le moyen de me faire tomber dans les escaliers. Résultat de cette chute, un bras cassé. Et ce n'était que le début. Dés qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils m'en faisaient voir des vertes et des pas mûres. J'étais devenu leur souffre douleur personnel que ce soit à la maison ou au lycée. Même Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob et Leah s'y mettaient. J'étais devenu le mouton noir du lycée. Personne n'était autorisé à m'approcher. S'il se faisait pincer, il en subissait de lourdes conséquences et moi, encore plus. Et cela n'a fait que s'aggraver après le mariage de mon père et Esmée.

**Fin du flash-back :**

Durant les trois années qui ont suivit, je me suis retrouvé une bonne vingtaine de fois à l'hôpital. Jambes, bras ou encore nez cassés, j'avais toujours un lit de libre aux urgences. Tout le monde me connaissait dans le service. Et à chaque, Carlisle se faisait un plaisir à s'occuper de moi. Papa et Esmée ne se doutaient de rien, tout comme Carlisle. En trois ans, j'étais devenu une experte en mensonge et j'arrivais à leur masquer ma douleur. Il n'y avait pas un jour où l'élite du lycée ne me faisait pas une crasse. Une porte dans le nez, une chute dans un couloir, un accident en science ou encore un ballon ou une balle en plein visage en sport. Pour le corps enseignent, j'étais une élève maladroite, pour mes camarades d'école, j'étais une pauvre fille. Angéla a dû faire comme tout le monde et m'ignorer au lycée. Cependant, nous étions en contact permanent sur MSN. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais eu le droit à un ordinateur portable le noël suivant ma fugue. Grâce à celui-ci et notre accès internet illimité, je gardais le contact avec ma meilleure amie.

Un jour de décembre, ils dépassèrent tous les bornes. Jacob m'avait harcelé toute la journée. Depuis qu'il avait remarqué que j'avais des formes généreuses pour une fille de mon âge, il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me peloter. Grâce à Edward, j'avais un joli œil au beurre noir et à cause d'Alice et Rosalie, je fus contrainte de finir ma journée dans ma tenue de sport. Elles avaient réussit par je ne sais quel moyen, d'ouvrir mon casier dans les vestiaires du gymnase et de prendre mes affaires. Je les avais retrouvés dans la cuvette des toilettes. Génial ! bien entendu, elles avaient une fois de plus volées l'argent de mon déjeuner. Je ne pus donc pas manger ce midi là, comme pratiquement tous les midis soit dite en passant. Angéla, qui l'avait remarqué, avait tenté de me faire passer une pomme en douce avant le cours de biologie mais Edward avait remarqué son manège et la surveillait de près. Bref, une journée banale pour mois.

A la fin des cours, comme d'habitude, je fis le trajet du lycée jusqu'à la maison à pied. Les autres avaient leur activité après le lycée et cela ne servait à rien de les attendre, ils ne me ramenaient jamais. Le matin, j'étais obligée de faire le trajet en voiture avec eux. Esmée et mon père partaient après nous et ils auraient trouvé cela trop bizarre. La seule différence aujourd'hui par rapport aux autres jours fut la pluie. Il pleuvait à torrent et je ne voyais rien. J'avançais doucement, mon MP3 vissé sur les oreilles. Habituellement, je mettais une bonne heure pour revenir mais là, avec cette maudite pluie et le froid qui l'accompagnait, je n'étais pas encore arrivée. Nous habitions en dehors de la ville et en pleine forêt. Je marchais depuis plus d'une heure quand je me sentis littéralement voler dans les airs. J'atterris durement sur le sol froid et humide. J'avais mal partout et je me sentais partir dans l'inconscience. Juste avant de m'évanouir, je pus entendre la voiture qui m'avait percutée s'arrêter plus loin. J'entendis les portes de celle-ci s'ouvrir et deux personnes se hurler dessus.

**Flash-back :**

« Tu es contente de toi Alice, à cause de ta connerie, j'ai percuté un animal. Tu as vu l'état de mon pare choc ? »

« Oh Edward, tu vas pas pleurer, y a pas mort d'homme. Tu diras à maman qu'on t'a abîmé ta voiture sur le parking du lycée. Elle ne te dira rien »

Il souffla. J'entendis les portes de la voiture claquer avant de véritablement sombrer. Je repris légèrement conscience à un moment, je sentais une douce chaleur m'entourer et eu l'impression qu'on roulait très vite. J'étais ballotté de droite à gauche. J'entendais comme des personnes marmonner. Je ne distinguais pas vraiment leur voix :

« Isabella Swan, 14 ans, retrouvée inconsciente sur le bord de la nationale, visiblement renversée par une voiture. Tension à 9, en hypothermie, a fait deux arrêts cardiaques pendant le transport, on a réussi à la réchauffer un peu. Fracture des deux jambes, abdomen souple, je pense qu'on peut écarter tout risque d'hémorragie interne »

Puis j'entendis une voix plus familière :

« Oh mon dieu ! Bella » C'était Carlisle « Qu'on appelle Charlie et Esmée Swan de toute urgence. Cela fait des heures qu'ils la cherchent. C'est leur fille » Il s'adressa à moi de nouveau « Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je m'occupe de toi. Tu es entre de bonnes mains »

Puis de nouveau le noir. Je me sentais comme sur un nuage. Tout était blanc autour de moi. Je me sentais bien. Puis, je vis une personne approcher de moi. Plus elle avançait, plus j'arrivais à la distinguer. C'était ma mère. Cela voulait-il dire que j'étais morte ?

« Tu n'es pas morte Bella, tu es juste dans le coma. Tu as eu de la chance aujourd'hui »

« Maman ? »

« Oui ma puce, c'est moi. Tu es devenu une belle jeune fille »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, je ne ressemble à rien. On me le répète tous les jours »

« Justement si j'apparais aujourd'hui devant toi c'est te dire certaine choses. Depuis que je ne suis plus de ce monde, je t'observe tous les jours. Et je vois dans quel état ces foutus garnement te mettent. Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire ma fille. J'ai conscience qu'ils sont plus âgés que toi et plus nombreux mais ne te laisse plus faire »

« Je suis désolée maman »

« De quoi es-tu désolée ? »

« C'est de ma faute si tu n'es plus parmi nous. Si je n'avais pas voulu faire mon anniversaire et si tu n'avais pas été cherché mon gâteau, tu serais avec moi aujourd'hui »

« Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute Bella. Ne te culpabilise pas. Ecoute moi ma belle, je veux qu'à ton réveil tu racontes toute la vérité à Charlie et Esmée et que tu lui demande d'aller vivre chez ton grand père, que tu as besoin de te reconstruire. N'oublie pas de lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu ne l'abandonnes pas »

« Mais … »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Bella. Tu dois le faire où ils vont finir pas te détruire. Ton grand père est le seul capable de t'aider à reprendre confiance en toi. C'est un ancien marine, il te protègera »

Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Elle avait raison. Si je restais plus longtemps dans cette maison, je ne tarderais pas à la rejoindre.

« D'accord. Je vais le faire maman »

« Bien. Maintenant que te décision est prise, je vais pouvoir te laisser »

« Non ! Maman, ne m'abandonne pas »

« Je ne t'abonne pas ma fille, je veille sur toi. Il est juste temps que tu te réveils. Ton père t'attends »

Elle s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, je voulais la ramener avec moi. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de ce merveilleux moment. Mais quand je les ouvrais, elle avait disparu. Puis je sombrais de nouveau.

**Fin du Flash-back :**

J'avais mis plusieurs jours à me réveiller et mon père avait été présent à mon réveil. Il ne m'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Les cernes sur son visage en témoignaient. J'avais mis une mis une demi-journée avant de retrouver un semblant de voix. J'avais été intubé lors de l'opération pour mes jambes cassées. J'avais eu beaucoup de chance, mon bassin et ma colonne vertébrale avaient été épargnés, je remarcherais. Esmée, Carlisle et Angéla m'avaient redu visite. J'avais également suivi les conseils de ma mère et j'avais raconté toute la vérité à papa et Esmée. Au début, ils ont du mal à me croire pensant que le choc de l'accident et les antidouleurs me faisait délirer mais Angéla en bonne amie qu'elle était, a confirmé ma version des faits au risque d'en subir les conséquences. Carlisle a également ajouté son grain de sel en faisant par de ses doutes à papa et il regrette de ne pas avoir vu les choses plutôt. J'eu leur paroles qu'ils en discuteraient avec Alice et Edward et qu'ils seraient puni en conséquence.

**Flash-back :**

« J'ai autre chose à te dire » Mon père m'écoutais attentivement « A ma sortie de l'hôpital, je veux aller chez grand père Dwyer »

« D'accord, le temps de ta convalescence si tu veux »

« Non, tu ne m'as pas bien comprise, je veux allez _vivre_ chez grand père » J'insistais bien sur vivre pour qu'il comprenne ma demande « et pas seulement pour ma convalescence, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de me retrouver et de reprendre confiance en moi loin de Forks et grand père peut m'y aider »

« Moi aussi je le peux »

« Non tu ne peux pas, papa. Il faut que je change d'air »

« Tu n'as que 14 ans et je suis encore responsable de toi, je sais ce qui est bon pour toi et partir vivre à des milliers de kilomètres de moi n'est pas bon »

« Tu seras encore responsable de moi. Je ne te demande pas de me faire émanciper. Tout d'abord, parce que j'en ai pas l'âge mais aussi parce que je ne le veux pas. Je ne t'abandonne pas et tu ne m'abandonne pas non plus. Je veux faire en sorte d'aller mieux et puis tu auras toujours le moyen de venir me voir. San Diego est une belle ville pour y passer le weekend »

J'essayais de mettre un peu d'humour dans mon discours.

« Tu n'es donc pas heureuse avec Esmée et moi. C'est cela qui te pousse à partir loin de nous, de moi »

« Papa ! M'as-tu écouté ? » Il ne comprenait rien de rien « Je veux y allez pour me reconstruire, cela ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi et Esmée. Je t'aime, je vous aime. Tu es mon père et Esmée est comme ma mère. Et puis, on restera en contact téléphonique et je te verrais à travers la webcam. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je suis en internat»

« Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu ta mère »

Je regardais Esmée pour essayer d'y trouver un soutien. Je suis sur que de son côté, elle me comprenait.

« Tu ne la perdras par chéri » Hallelujah ! Merci Esmée « Je suis d'accord avec Bella. Elle doit se reconstruire loin de cette ville et loin de mes enfants. As-tu entendu tous ce qu'elle t'a avoués ? Trois ans de tortures autant physiques que psychologiques. Je pensais connaître mes enfants mais ce n'est pas le cas » Elle se tourna vers moi « Je ne te chasse pas Bella, je t'aime comme si tu étais ma propre fille et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Pour ma part, tu as mon accord et je me ferrais une joie de venir te voir »

« Merci Esmée. Merci de me comprendre »

**Fin flash-back :**

Mon petit discours avait eu son effet. La semaine suivant ma sortie de l'hôpital, mon père et Esmée furent obligés de me conduire chez mon grand père. Avec mes deux jambes cassées, impossible de prendre l'avion. Angéla, avait réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à venir avec moi. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait avoué à mon père pendant mon hospitalisation, elle avait peur de retourner au lycée de subir les foudres de l'élite. Elle avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de la changer de lycée et de l'inscrire dans le lycée dans lequel j'irais à San Diego. Elle s'était également arrangé avec mon grand père qui l'hébergera le temps de ses études. Ses parents avaient proposés à mon grand père de lui verser une pension mais celui-ci avait refusé. Impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. C'est un marine et il a la tête dure. Nous avions mis deux jours avant d'arriver à San Diego. Papa avait prit le temps nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas me faire subir le voyage en une seule traite. On avait donc fait plusieurs arrêts et Esmée avait eu la bonne idée de nous réserver un hôtel pour y passer la nuit. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez grand père, celui-ci nous attendait sous le porche de la maison. Quand il avait vu la voiture se stopper, il s'était précipité sur celle-ci pour m'ouvrir la porte. En deux temps trois mouvements, je me retrouvais écrasée contre son torse, mes jambes plâtrées se balançant dans le vide. Les autres occupants de la voiture rigolaient de la manière d'agir de mon ours de grand père. Je me souviens avoir senti ses larmes glisser le long de mon cou. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était des larmes de joie ou des larmes de tristesse. Papa et Esmée étaient restés deux jours avec nous, le temps de mon installation, du transfert de mon dossier médical à l'hôpital et de mon inscription à l'école. Ecole dans laquelle je commencerais en janvier prochain, le temps que ma convalescence se termine. La séparation avait été difficile. Je pleurais autant que mon père ou Esmée. Je voulais qu'ils restent pour passer noël avec nous mais ils devaient rentrer pour retrouver Edward et Alice qui étaient restés chez leur père le temps du voyage.

Pour Noël, les parents d'Angéla nous avaient fait la surprise de venir le passer avec nous. Papa et Esmée leurs avaient confiés mes cadeaux. J'avais eu un nouvel ordinateur plus performant avec une webcam intégrée, un nouveau MP3, le mien ayant vécu ses dernières heures le jour de l'accident, un nouveau téléphone avec un forfait illimité pour toujours être en contact avec eux et un bon d'achat de 1500 dollars pour refaire ma garde robe. Bref, j'avais vraiment été gâtée et je ne vous parle pas de tout se que j'avais eu avec grand père et Angéla.

Noel et le nouvel an passé, j'ai du recommencer les cours. Mon intégration c'était bien passé et cela grâce à Angéla. Etant dispensée de sport, j'avais pris des cours avancés en littérature, ma matière préférée, le prof m'avait proposé de faire parti du journal du lycée et par la même occasion, le poste de rédactrice en chef. Mon prédécesseur avait démissionné ne trouvant plus le temps de faire toutes ses activités extra scolaire et comme personne ne voulait reprendre le poste, j'ai accepté.

Deux mois plus tard, je commençais ma rééducation. Et c'était parti pour deux mois de tortures. Beaucoup de musculation au début puis est venu s'ajouter la marche et enfin la course. Je prenais de nouvelle habitude. Avant de déjeuner le matin, je courais 5 kilomètres en compagnie d'Angéla et grand père. Angéla arrivait à nous suivre pendant deux kilomètres mais décrochais assez rapidement. Elle retournait à la maison à pied et nous préparais le petit déjeuné. En rentrant le soir, c'était musculation pendant environ une heure, toujours accompagné de grand père. Angéla, quant à elle, avait trouvé un petit travail de serveuse dans un starbucks et elle y travaillait après les cours.

Après la remise des diplômes ou je suis ressortie major de ma promotion, grand père m'a initié à l'auto-défense. Etant un ancien marine, il était habitué à entrainer les nouvelles recrues au corps à corps. Il ne voulait pas que je me retrouve dans la même situation qu'à Forks lorsque je serais à l'université. Du haut de mes 15 ans, il voulait que je sois capable de me défendre dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Il m'a donc entraîné une bonne partie de l'été. Il m'arrivait de dépasser mon maître et de l'envoyer de temps en temps au tapis. Afin de voir où en était mes progrès, il décida courant mi-août de m'emmener à la base d'entraînement des marines, le camp Pendleton. Même si celui-ci était en retraite, il y avait toujours ses entrées car c'est un haut gradé, Major Général, ce n'est pas rien et puis il continuait à donner des entraînements au future recrue. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour là. Notre arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçu. Tout le monde connaissait mon grand père et moi par la même occasion. Il avait bien entendu fait l'éloge de sa petite fille qui, a à peine 15 ans, commençait l'université en septembre prochain.

**Flash back** :

Lorsque nous étions arrivés dans la salle d'entraînement, les nouvelles recrues s'échauffaient sur les tapis. Je fus surprise de ne voir aucune jeune femme présente. Mon grand père se racla la gorge pour leur signaler sa présence. Ni une ni deux, ils se mirent au garde à vous.

« Repos »

Les gars se détendirent mais regardaient toujours grand père attendant surement ses instructions. Certains d'eux osaient un regard dans ma direction et ils semblaient apprécier se qu'ils voyaient. C'est vrai que pour l'occasion, j'avais opté pour un petit short noir et une brassière blanche laissant apparaître mon ventre plat ou on pouvait deviner la présence d'abdos.

« Les gars, aujourd'hui l'entraînement sera un peu spécial. Je vous présente ma petit fille, Isabella » Je grimaçais à l'entente de mon prénom complet « C'est avec elle que vous allez vous entraîner aujourd'hui »

Les réactions ne furent pas longues à arriver.

« Vous plaisantez Major, elle est toute petite et toute maigrichonne, on va vous la casser et puis elle a quel âge cette petite chose ? » Demanda un petit blond avec un visage poupin.

Pour qui il se prenait celui-là pour me juger. Non mais oh ! Je ne suis pas une petite chose. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Sans laisser le temps à grand père de répondre, je m'avançais vers le mec qui venait de dire la plus grasse connerie de sa vie. Tout en avançant vers lui, je lui lançais un regard noir :

« Pour qui est-ce que tu prends espèce de demi portion, tu ne me connais pas et tu te permets de me juger sur mon physique. On va voir qui deux nous deux est une petite chose. Tiens-toi prêt à mordre la poussière » Lui dis-je en me mettant en position.

Les autres voyants que je voulais me battre contre leur camarade se poussèrent pour lui laisser la place.

« Je m'en voudrais de te faire mal, petite chose »

« Tu ne me feras pas mal, rassure-toi »

« Vous êtes sur de vous Major, je ne veux pas avoir de blâme parce que j'aurai abîmé la petite fille du Major »

« Je ne m'inquiète par pour elle mais pour toi Mike »

Ainsi ce petit con prétentieux s'appelait Mike.

« Dans ce cas, à nous deux Mickey »

Ce petit surnom le mit dans une rage folle surtout parce que ses petits camarades ne se gênaient pour se moquer de lui. Puis il commença à m'attaquer. Première erreur, je profitais de cette occasion pour le mettre au tapis. Ses copains rigolaient et lui était rouge de rage. Il continua en donnant des coups que j'évitais à chaque fois. En plus d'être agile, j'étais rapide. Pas de chance pour lui. Epuisé, il ne me vit pas arrivé. Je le plaquais au sol, face contre le tapis, ses deux bras dans son dos, les genoux coincés entre les reins. J'avais gagné.

« Alors, Mickey, ça fait quoi de se battre contre une fille ? Alors à titre d'information, j'aurais 15 ans en septembre, je commence un cursus universitaire à l'université de San Diego à la rentrée. J'espère que cela t'aura servi de leçon et que tu ne jugeras plus personne sur son apparence »

Je me relevais et rejoignis mon grand père qui me regardait avec fierté.

**Fin du flash back** :

L'entraînement dura pendant deux bonnes heures. J'ai combattu avec chaque recrue présente et seulement une m'a résisté. Emmet Mc Carty. Beau brun d'environ 1m85, les yeux bleus océan. Mon erreur a été de me noyer dans son regard et dés la premières prises, je me retrouvais allongées sur le dos et ce beau garçon à califourchon sur mes genoux. J'étais rouge de honte. Lui me souriait. Le combat était terminé. Il m'aida à me relever. Je pris la main qu'il me tendait. Une décharge électrique nous traversa. Nous venions d'avoir le coup de foudre mais nous ne le savions pas encore.

_**Me voilà de retour avec une autre fiction. Ne vous en faite pas, je n'abandonne pas les autres mais je manque un peu d'inspiration. J'avais envie de changer un peu et de faire une fic Bella/Emmet. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

_**Alors à vos claviers.**_

_**Bye !**_

_**Adeline.**_


	3. Une nouvelle vie commence

Les 15 jours qui avaient suivi, je les avais passée à m'entraîner avec les nouvelles recrues. Pendant ce laps de temps, je n'avais pas seulement pratiqué le corps à corps, j'avais effectué toute la formation imposée aux recrues avant leur départ pour la « Marine Corps Base » de Quantico, officieusement bien entendu. Le parcours en extérieur, l'apprentissage des armes à feux (dérogation spéciale de mon grand père) quand papa l'avait su, j'avais cru qu'il allait me faire une crise cardiaque, corps à corps. Je me débrouillais bien pour une nana de 15 ans. M'entraîner avec les garçons m'avais aidé à prendre une décision, à la fin de mon diplôme de littérature, je m'engagerais dans les marine, comme mon grand père. Le groupe m'avait bien intégré sauf peut être Emmet McCarthy. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait avec lui mais il était distant avec moi depuis le jour où mon grand père m'avait présenté les garçons. Il m'évitait au maximum et ne me regardait jamais en face.

Le dernier jour de leur formation correspondait à mon dernier weekend avant la reprise des cours. Grand père avait décidé de faire une soirée pour toutes les jeunes recrues avant leur départ pour Quantico. Un barbecue géant à la maison. Cette journée avait été chargée pour Angéla et moi, grand père nous avait réquisitionnée pour la préparation des salades pour l'entrée et des gâteaux pour le dessert. Avec le nombre de garçons qui étaient présent ce soir là, il avait fallu en prévoir beaucoup. J'avais eu l'occasion de manger avec eux plusieurs fois aux réfectoires lors des entraînements et je peux vous dire une chose, ils avalent tout et n'importe quoi et en grande quantité. Pour l'entrée, on avait opté pour une salade piémontaise, des carottes râpées, des tomates mozzarella et des tagliatelles au surimi. Pour le dessert, j'avais prévu deux gâteaux aux chocolats, deux tartes à la cerise et un grand nombre de cupcakes. Debout de bonne heure ce matin là, tout était prêt à l'arrivée des garçons. Grand père quant à lui avait eu la tâche la plus facile, aller chercher la viande pour le barbecue ne l'avait pas beaucoup fatigué.

Notre tâche terminée, Angéla m'avais fait monter pratiquement de force dans ma chambre pour que nous nous changions avant l'arrivée des garçons. Angéla avait eu le béguin pour Ben. Un jour où elle ne travaillait pas et elle avait décidé de venir me voir à l'entraînement. Je me souviens que j'étais en plein combat avec Ben quand elle est arrivée. A la fin du combat, Angéla était toujours au même endroit, elle avait comme qui dirait bugée. Je suivais son regard et remarquais qu'elle observait Ben avec un grand intérêt. Ma meilleure amie était amoureuse, elle venait d'avoir le coup de foudre. C'est pour cela que je me retrouve assise sur mon lit à la voir faire des allés retour dans mon dressing. Elle voulait être parfaite pour Ben et que je le sois par la même occasion. Pour elle, l'homme de ma vie se trouvait parmi les nouvelles recrues. Pff, foutaise. Comme si un des mecs présent ce soir là, allait s'intéresser à une gamine de 15 ans. Bref, il lui avait fallut une bonne heure pour qu'elle trouve une tenue adéquate pour elle et une demi-heure pour moi. Elle avait même été jusqu'à choisir la tenue de mon grand père. Celui-ci rigolait toujours de l'attitude de ma meilleure amie. Il aimait beaucoup Angéla et la considérait comme sa petite fille.

Une fois prête, j'étais descendu dans la cuisine pour voir si tout était en ordre. Je connaissais mon grand père et j'étais sur de le retrouver dans la cuisine à saliver sur les desserts. Et j'avais raison, il était bien dans la cuisine, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur, penché sur mes desserts, son doigt se rapprochant dangereusement du glaçage de mes cupcakes.

**Flash back**** :**

« Humm humm » Il sursauta et se retourna vers moi rouge de honte « Je te prends la main dans le sac, j'ai bien fait de descendre »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? »

« Ne fait pas l'innocent, j'ai bien vu que ton doigt était à quelques centimètres du glaçage de ce cupcake »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute » Il a avait pris une voix de petit garçon « Ils sont tellement appétissant que je n'ai pas pu résister »

Au moment où j'allais lu lancer une vanne, quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée.

« Tiens, voilà ta surprise »

« Quelle surprise ? »

« Va ouvrir et tu verras bien »

Intriguée, je me dirigeais vers la porte pour voir qui se cachait derrière. A ma grande surprise, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec mon père et Esmée. Ils avaient fait le déplacement pour venir me voir.

« Papa, Esmée ! » Je me jetais dans les bras de mon père, m'accrochant à lui comme un singe à une liane « Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?».

Restant agrippée à lui, je me penchais légèrement pour faire la bise à Esmée.

« Sympa l'accueil, gamine. Je ne peux plus venir voir ma petite fille sans raison ?

« Désolé mais je suis plutôt surprise, je pensais que vous deviez venir dans 15 jours pour mon anniversaire ? »

« C'était prévu » Esmée venait de parler pour la première fois « mais nous avons décidé de nous accorder quelques jours de vacances et de les passer près de toi »

« Et puis nous n'avons pas pu être présent pour la remise des diplômes alors nous serons là pour ta rentrée universitaire » Ajouta mon père.

« Bon Bella, tu pourrais les faire entrer, je ne pense pas que ton père et Esmée souhaitent rester dehors. Et puis, tu peux le lâcher maintenant, il ne va pas repartir avant une bonne quinzaine de jours »

« Non, je veux le garder contre moi, il m'a trop manqué. Par contre, je veux bien que l'on rentre »

Mon grand père et Esmée rigolaient en nous suivant dans la maison, les valises en main. Papa nous conduisit au salon où il s'installa sur le canapé. Je me retrouvais donc assise à califourchon sur ses genoux. Esmée s'installa à côté de nous glissant sa main dans celle de mon père. Ils étaient vraiment mignon tous les deux. Grand père avait disparu à l'étage pour y déposer les bagages. Je continuais à parler avec « mes parents » quand j'entendis un des gars qui venait d'arriver.

« Dit donc Bella, je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressée par les vieux ? » Dit-il en rigolant avant de s'arrêter brusquement en voyant grand père descendre.

« Max » C'était son nom « Tu t'excuses auprès de ma petite fille et de son père et ensuite tu files au jardin, tu es de corvée de barbecue »

« Oui major, désolé major »

Le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourtant il devait avoir l'habitude maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner depuis que j'avais fait sa connaissance et à chaque fois cela se terminait en pompe ou en tour de piste.

« De suite et plus vite que ça »

« Désolé Bella, monsieur et madame » Et oui, il ne fallait pas oublier Esmée.

Puis sans demander son reste, il fila dans le jardin. Les autres gars qui avaient suivi toute la conversation se moquaient de lui. Ça aussi c'était une habitude. Je descendis des genoux de mon père pour les accueillir et les saluer.

« Salut les gars »

« Salut Bella » Waouh 14 mecs qui vous disent bonjour en même temps, ça fait bizarre.

Chacun leur tour, ils s'arrêtèrent à mon niveau pour me faire la bise. Ils saluèrent mes parents puis se dirigèrent vers le jardin pour soutenir Max. Emmet était le dernier. Rien que de le voir, ça me faisait rougir. Dès que ses lèvres touchèrent mes joues, je sentis la même décharge électrique que lorsque j'ai pris sa main à notre première rencontre. Je pense qu'il a ressentit la même chose puis qu'il m'a regardé bizarrement avant de saluer mes parents et de filer comme un lapin. C'est la première fois qu'il me parle en 15 jours et il se précipite dans le jardin. Ah ! Les mecs. Esmée qui avait suivi notre échange me fit un clin d'œil. Grillée ma fille. Elle allait venir me voir, c'est sur mais l'arrivée d'Angéla l'en dissuada. Cette dernière, après avoir salué mes parents, me traina dans le jardin pour voir les gars enfin surtout son Ben.

**Fin flash back ****:**

La soirée s'était déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tous ceux âgés de plus de 21 ans avaient abusés de l'alcool, comme papa et grand père. C'est bien la première fois que je les voyais comme ça. J'avais profité de l'occasion pour annoncer à ma famille et mes amis mon intention de m'engager dans les Marines une fois mon diplôme en poche. Même si papa a été choqué au début, il a fini par se ranger à mon avis et cela grâce à Esmée. Elle m'avait une nouvelle fois soutenue face à mon père. Grand père en avait profité pour dire à tout le monde qu'il était fière d'avoir une petite fille comme moi et qu'il me soutenait aussi dans ma décision. J'avais été un peu gênée mais j'appréciais qu'il soit fier de moi.

Angéla avait fleureté avec Ben, une bonne partie de la soirée, dans un coin du jardin. A un moment, ils s'étaient tous les deux éclipsés. J'avais appris le lendemain que ma meilleure amie avait perdu sa virginité cette nuit là. Emmet aussi avait décidé de s'éclipsé au fond du jardin, dans un coin un peu reculé où personne ne pouvait le voir. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je l'avais rejoint. Il allait partir et à cette époque, je ne savais pas si j'allais le revoir un jour ou non.

**Flash back ****:**

Il était installé, à l'abri des regards, sur le banc que mon grand père m'avait installé à mon arrivé. J'aimais bien m'installer sur celui-ci le soir pour admirer le coucher du soleil. Continuant sur ma lancé, je m'installais à ses côtés. Aucun de nous deux ne parlaient. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, je décidais de me lancer.

« Impressionnant, hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La vue. Elle est impressionnante, non ? J'aime venir tous les soirs admirer le coucher de soleil. C'est devenu mon rituel avant d'aller me coucher depuis mon arrivée ici »

« Ouais »

« Tu n'es pas très bavard ? »

« Non »

« Je vois. Bientôt le départ, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, soulagé »

« Soulagé ? »

« Ouais, je vais enfin pouvoir quitter mon job minable ainsi que mon appartement pourri »

« Tu ne vis pas avec ta famille, tu n'as que 19 ans »

« Je suis orphelin depuis l'âge de 15 ans, mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture et n'ayant plus de famille, j'ai été envoyé dans une famille d'accueil jusqu'à 17 ans mais ça ne se passait pas bien, j'ai prit la décision de me faire émanciper. Je vis dans cet appart depuis et je travail au starbuck au coin de ma rue pour subvenir à mes besoins»

« Désolé, je ne savais pas. Je suis parfois trop curieuse»

« Tu es la seule à le savoir avec Ben, je n'aime pas parler de moi »

« Merci de me faire confiance »

« C'est pas vraiment une question de confiance, je me sens juste bien quand tu es là »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'évites depuis 15 jours ? » Demandai-je un peu sèchement.

« Je ne t'évite pas, tu m'intimides »

« Moi ? Intimider un grand gaillard comme toi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Non, je ne me fiche pas de toi, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Si ça peut te rassurer, celui qui m'intimide le plus c'est le major. Après notre première séance d'entraînement, il est venu nous voir par surprise dans les vestiaires, il était planqué derrière un poteau, j'étais sous la douche et Mike parlait de toi dans des termes peu élogieux. Il s'est fait choppé et le major lui a remis les idées en place »

« Peu élogieux ? Du style… ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autre et pas des moindres, ça ne me choquera pas »

C'était sorti tout seul mais apparemment, il ne releva pas. Tant mieux pour moi. Je n'étais pas encore prête à lui dévoilé mon passé qui n'était pas aussi éloigné que ça.

« Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu étais bonne, qu'il ferait de toi son 5 à 7, que ça l'avais excité de se retrouver prisonnier de la petite tigresse que tu étais et quand tu te retrouverais au lit avec lui, il te ferait crier son nom jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes ta voix »

Il me l'avait dit en serrant des dents. Je pouvais voir ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Je posais une de mes dessus. Il se détendit.

« Le porc, je vais le tuer. Qu'est-ce que mon grand père lui a fait subir ? »

« Nettoyage de toutes les tenues de sport, des vestiaires et des toilettes. Ces deux derniers avec une brosse à dent, il en va de soi et corvées de patates tous les midis »

« Newton n'a pas tenu le coup, vu qu'il n'est pas là ce soir ? »

« Et bien non, il est tellement crevé qu'il fini la plupart du temps par s'endormir dans sa caisse sur le parking de la base et vu que le major l'a dans le collimateur, il n'a pas voulu venir ce soir»

Il rit. C'est la première fois que je le voyais rire ou même sourire. Cela le rendait encore plus beau à mes yeux.

« Et puis je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi. Je pars demain et se n'est pas bien»

Cela me fit un pincement au cœur. Puis il ajouta :

« Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu es dans mes pensées depuis 15 jours. Je pense à toi jours et nuits. J'ai constamment envie de te protéger même si je sais que tu es capable de te défendre toute seule et tu me l'as démontré plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. Je n'ose pas faire un geste vers toi, ton grand père est toujours là à t'observer. Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé, tu n'as pas du le remarquer mais la présence de ton grand père a fait que je me suis abstenu. Je sais aussi que nous avons 4 ans de différence mais cela ne me pose pas de problème, tu n'as peut être que 15 ans mais tu es très mûre pour ton âge »

Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle. Il avait débité son monologue d'une seule traite. Moi, je l'écoutais. J'avais peur qu'en lui parlant, il s'arrête. Emmet s'exprimait enfin, il s'ouvrait à moi. Je le vis poser les mains sur ses genoux et regarder ses pieds. Je ne voulais pas qu'il baisse la tête devant moi, je me mis donc à genoux face lui. D'un geste tendre, je lui relevais le visage et plongeais mon regard dans le sien, l'invitant à continuer.

« Je pars demain et ça me fait mal car je ne sais pas si je vais te revoir. Tu vas aller à l'université et rencontrer d'autres garçons, surement mieux que moi et cela me rend malade. Je n'ai qu'un envie, là maintenant, c'est t'embrasser. Pouvoir goûter à tes lèvres qui me tentent depuis ce fameux jour où tu as mis Newton à terre »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

« Ton grand père. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il me fait confiance. Sais-tu qu'il m'a fait une lettre de recommandation. C'est très rare pour une jeune recrue. Il me fait confiance te je ne pas le trahir. Et je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir te revoir. J'ai signé pour 5 ans et je serais loin de toi »

Grand père, toujours et encore lui. Je l'aime mais il m'énerve parfois. Prise d'une impulsion, je me relevais et m'installais sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il fut surpris au début mais ne tarda pas à y répondre. Notre baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Je n'aurai jamais un premier baiser comme celui-ci. Nous étions dans notre bulle faisant abstraction de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de nous.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Tellement surpris, Emmet se releva aussi vite qu'il le pu. Pour ne pas tomber, je me suis accrocher à lui comme je le pu. Je me retrouvais avec mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Instinctivement, il posa ses grandes mains autour de ma taille me serrant contre lui. Nous étions rouge tous les deux. Emmet n'osais pas se retourner et moi je n'osais pas regarder la personne qui nous avait interrompu. Aucun de nous n'osait faire un geste ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire rire le perturbateur. Je reconnu sans problème Esmée, ce qui par conséquence me fit me détendre. Je relâchais à contre cœur Emmet pour faire face à Esmée.

« Esmée » Couinais-je

« Désolé de vous interrompre mais ton grand père t'attend pour le dessert, qu'il a hâte de pouvoir manger. Il commence à se poser des questions sur ton absence. Je lui ai dit que tu étais probablement avec Angéla. J'ai bien fait, non ? »

Je glissais un regard à Emmet pour constater qu'il était blanc comme un linge.

« Ouais, tu as bien fait mais … »

« Je ne dirais rien, ne vous en faite pas » Me coupa-t-elle « Tu peux te détendre Emmet. Cela fait un petit moment que je vous observe et que je t'écoute Emmet. Je ne dirais rien au grand père de Bella. Je t'ai observé une bonne partie de la soirée et tu es un gars bien. Bella a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontrée »

« Merci Esmée » Dis-je émue avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour un câlin.

Puis elle nous laissa et retourna vers les autres. J'étais en face d'Emmet ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, les larmes menaçant de couler. Je pris une inspiration avant de dire :

« Emmet, je sais que tu seras loin de moi mais cela ne change rien. Je vais peut être commencé l'université et rencontrer d'autre garçon comme tu dis mais il n'y aura que toi. Maintenant que j'ai réussi à attirer ton attention, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Tu pars 5 ans et alors, tu auras des perms, du moins quand tu seras encore sur le sol américain, je pourrais prendre un avion et venir te voir. La cam existe aussi et le portable. Ne t'en fais pas, on restera toujours en contact »

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

**Fin fash-back**

Nous avions enfin retrouvé les autres à table. Angéla et Ben firent leur apparition 5 minutes plus tard. Grand père n'avait rien remarqué, trop absorbé par mes cupcakes pour cela. Le reste de la soirée avait passé trop vite à mon goût. Je n'avais essayé de passer un moment avec Emmet mais mon grand père et mon père, ces deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond, avaient eu la brillante idée de faire une partie de football dans le jardin. Tous les garçons avaient accepté et Emmet c'était retrouvé à jouer avec eux malgré ses refus. Pendant que les garçons jouaient, Esmée, Angéla et moi avions entrepris de débarrasser la table et de remplir le lave-vaisselle. Celui-ci remplit, je congédiais Esmée et ma meilleure amie et m'attelais à la préparation du café. Tellement concentrée dans ma tâche, je n'avais pas entendu entrer la personne qui me saisit par les hanches.

**Flash-back**

Rien qu'à l'odeur qui m'entourait, je savais qu'Emmet avait réussi à me rejoindre. Je me retournais donc pour lui faire face et en profitais pour faire glisser mes mains sur ses hanches.

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis que nous sommes retourné à table »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Merde ! Que ses lèvres m'avaient manquées en l'espace de 2 heures. Où était passé le Emmet timide de toute à l'heure ? Je me le demande mais il prenait des initiatives et j'aimais ça. Je me raccrochais à lui comme si l'embrasser m'étais devenu vital. Je le laissais approfondir le baiser. Nos langues continuaient de batailler l'une contre l'autre quand de nouveau un raclement de gorge nous fit redescendre de notre nuage. Décidément, ce soir, tout le monde était contre nous.

« Que crois-tu faire jeune fille ? »

Merde grand-père. Je me redis tout comme Emmet. Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, il ne va plus oser me toucher maintenant.

« J'embrassais Emmet » Lui répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Autant être honnête avec lui. De toute façon, nous avions été grillés.

« Je l'ai bien vu, je ne suis pas encore aveugle malgré mon âge avancé mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'en avais envie »

« Et moi aussi » Ajouta courageusement Emmet. Ce n'est pas trois par en arrière qu'il vient de faire mais trois en avant « Monsieur … heu … je veux dire Major, j'aime beaucoup Bella et je ne lui ferais pas de mal mais je l'aime bien, elle est importante pour moi. Je sais que nous avons 4 ans de différences mais sachez que je la respecte. Je sais que je pars demain mais elle sera la raison qui me fera tenir et qui me fera revenir. Je me bâterais pour elle, honorant mon pays du mieux que je pourrais. Vous pensez peut être que c'est précipité mais je sais que Bella est la bonne pour moi. Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal. Je vous en fais la promesse »

« J'en suis sûr mon garçon, je suis sûr. Je n'imaginais pas quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour ma petite fille. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu sais comment tu finiras si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal ? Dans une boîte en sapin mangeant les pissenlits par la racine. J'étais toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial Emmet. Et je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé » Il vint m'embrasser sur le front, donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de mon « Petit Ami » avant de quitter la cuisine « A tout de suite pour le café les jeunes »

Je restais abasourdie par la réaction de mon grand père. Je me retournais vers Emmet, il était dans le même état que moi. Il reprit vite contenance et vint m'embrasser. J'y répondais avec beaucoup de passion avant d'y mettre fin.

« On devrait y aller. Ils vont se demander où nous sommes » Lui dis-je même si je voulais continuer.

« Ouais, tu as raison même si j'ai plutôt envie rester un peu plus longtemps dans ta cuisine pour continuer à t'embrasser, maintenant que j'ai l'accord du Major »

Je déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui confier le plateau contenant les tasses, le sucre et le lait. Il quitta la cuisine et je le suivi avec la cafetière. De retour sur la terrasse, je remarquais que les garçons avaient terminés leur partie. Ils nous attendaient tous à table discutant joyeusement entre eux. Ben et Angéla était de retour, celle-ci avait pris place sur ses genoux devant le regard moqueur de nos futurs soldats. Emmet déposa le plateau sur la table et j'en fis de même avec la cafetière. J'allais retourner m'assoir à ma place quand deux grandes mains se posèrent de nouveau sur mes hanches me forçant à prendre place sur les genoux de mon petit ami. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou avant de me susurrer à l'oreille :

« Je veux profiter encore de toi »

Je ris devant son audace avant de m'installer plus confortable contre son torse posant ma tête contre son épaule. Il fit glisser ses mains et celles-ci trouvèrent domicile contre mon ventre. Je lui déposais un léger baiser sur la mâchoire et fis face à tout le monde. Ils nous regardaient comme si nous avions un troisième œil. Leur regard passait de mon grand père à Emmet et moi puis retournais sur mon grand père avant de nous regarder de nouveau. Ils attendaient la réaction du Major mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Ils se regardaient tous avec incompréhension. Mon grand père se leva et tout le monde avait retenu son souffle :

« Qui veut du café ? »

« Volontiers Major » Se lança Emmet « Merci »

« Personne d'autre ? » Personne ne répondit « Bien. Et arrêter de regarder ma petite fille et son petit ami comme des bêtes de foire, je ne vais rien faire à ce jeune homme si c'est ce que vous attendiez, il a eu mon accord »

« Mais pas le mien » Déclara mon père.

Voilà qu'il se réveille celui-là. Je lançais un regard à ma belle mère pour qu'elle intervienne.

« Et il n'en a pas besoin, Charlie. Ta fille est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions toute seule et Emmet est un bon garçon sinon le Major n'aurait pas donné son accord. Laisse les vivre veux-tu »

Mon père allait répliquer mais elle le coupa :

« Et pas de mais Charlie sinon… »

Nous n'avions pas entendu la fin de la conversation car Esmée l'avait murmuré à l'oreille de mon père. Celui-ci devint rouge. Ok. Esmée sait comment le mener à la baguette. Il faudrait que je lui demande des conseils.

« Alors ça dure depuis combien de temps tous les deux ? » Nous demanda Ben.

« Depuis 2h30 » Leur avouais-je.

Tout le monde posa son regard sur nous étonné de ma réponse.

« Quoi, ça vous étonne tant que ça ? »

« C'est que … » se lança Matt « On a rien vu venir. Il faut dire qu'Emmet ne t'a pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'on te connait, on ne savait même pas que tu t'intéressais à lui et inversement. On est sur le… » Il se tourna vers Esmée « Pardonnez-moi l'expression… » Avant de nous regarder de nouveau « Sur le cul »

« On sait simplement bien cacher nos sentiments, c'est tout et puis si je vous avais fait part de ce que je ressentais pour Bella, vous en auriez profité pour me faire des vannes devant le Major et je me serais retrouvé à faire le larbin comme Newton »

« Tu nous connais mal » Lança Chris.

« Non, je vous connais bien. Vous ne savez pas tenir votre langue et surtout en présence d'un de vos supérieurs et puis j'ai bien le droit d'avoir mon jardin secret, non ? Je ne suis pas marié avec vous que je sache ? »

« Justement Emmet » Voilà mon père qui s'en mêlais « J'aimerai qu'on discute un peu tous les deux. Viens donc faire quelques pas avec moi au fond du jardins »

« Charlie … » Voulu intervenir Esmée.

« Je veux juste discuté un peu avec lui, c'est tout. Je ne lui ferais rien, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Je ne vois aucun problème M Swan » Il me fit descendre de ses genoux, me déposa un peu baiser, qui fit grimacer mon père « T'inquiète, je gère »

Je les suivais du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière les arbres. J'aurai voulu être petite souris pour savoir ce que mon père pouvait bien lui dire. Les conversations reprenaient autour de moi mais je n'y participais pas. Je m'inquiétais pour mon petit ami. Qu'est ce que mon père pouvait bien lui raconter. Je du attendre une bonne demi heure avant d'avoir une réponse. Je les vis revenir, limite bras dessus, bras dessous, en riant. Quand Emmet arriva à ma hauteur, il me prit dans ses bras pour que mon visage soit à son niveau et m'embrassa passionnément.

« J'en conclu que ça c'est bien passé ? » Lui demandais-je.

« On ne peux mieux. Ton père est vraiment un type génial »

« Merci Emmet »

« De rien Charlie »

« Et qu'a-t-il pu te raconter ? »

« Secret chérie, secret »

« Tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

« Nope »

« C'est trop injuste. Tu fais des cachoteries avec mon père »

« Solidarité masculine poupée » s'en mêla mon paternel.

« Elle a bon dos la solidarité papa et puis ne m'appelle pas poupée devant mes amis, je suis une grande fille maintenant »

« Tu n'as pas encore 15 ans et que même si tu grandis, tu seras toujours ma petite fille »

**Fin flash-back**

Tout le monde avait rigolé à la remarque de mon père. Le reste de la soirée se déroulait dans une bonne ambiance. Puis il fut l'heure du départ. Je n'étais pas prête à laisser Emmet partir. Mon grand père m'avait étonné sur ce coup là. Il avait proposé à mon petit ami de passer la nuit à la maison. Son départ étant prévu pour le lendemain en fin de matinée, ça me laissait l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec lui avant de l'accompagner à l'aéroport. C'était la première nuit que nous avions passé ensemble. La première d'une longue série.

_**Désolé pour tout ce retard mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Je fais un BTS en alternance et entre les cours et le TAF, il faut gérer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je sais que les fictions Emmet-Bella sont rares et peu reviewée mais si vous me lisez, laissez-moi un petit com.**_

_**Bonne journée.**_

_**Biz**_

_**Adeline.**_


End file.
